The Kingdom of Bleached Hearts
by Reckutx
Summary: Roxas, Sora, and Xion wake up in Konakuna Town! What? How crazy can it get when a Substitute Soul Reaper finds them? Read to find out! WARNING: Has cussing in it to better keep similarity to the personallities of the Bleach Characters. BLEACH IS OWNED BY SHONEN JUMP/ TITE KUBO AND kINGDOM HEARTS IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX/DISNEY


**The Kingdom of Bleached Hearts**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a new multi chapter fic while I work on planning out my other stories. Once again, Roxas and Xion's last names are adapted from KC-Chan13's **_**Skateboarding Lessons**_**. Along with that, I'm testing a new format for the beginning and ending of my chapters (hence the lines and bold.) so tell me how you think it looks. (If you want, that is.) So this story **_**is**_** a Rokushi (cause what other pairing with Roxas have I ever written, XD) and it hints at a Sorkai, along with being an Ichiruk (Ichigo x Rukia) or whatever the actual couple name is cause I dont know it (I'm a new Bleach fan so ****cut me some slack.****) My only comment on where I'm at is... CHAD IS A BOSS! Ok, this Author's Note is **_**WAY**_** too long, so... ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Hollow Hearts**

* * *

"Ugh..." Roxas woke up with a major head ache. "What the... Where am I?" He looked around. "This isn't Twilight Town, or Traverse Town either."_ "Wait, how do I know about Traverse Town? I've never been there..." _"Ugh, my head..."

"Whose there?" A familiar voice asked.

"Roxas Uchiyama, who are you?"

"Roxas?! It's me, Sora!" Roxas saw a brown haired boy in red running up a staircase towards him.

"Sora?!" Roxas yelled in confusion. _"Wait, how am I here?_ _I'm supposed to be a part of Sora, how is it that I'm outside of him? ...ok, that sounded weird now that I think about it..."_

"Roxas!" A female voice called. Roxas instantly recognized it.

"Xion!" He ran to the raven-haired girl running up the hill. Xion wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"Roxas, how are we here? Never mind, I don't care!" She hugged him tighter.

"Xi... can't... breathe..." Roxas managed to get out.

"Oh! Sorry Roxy." Xion let go.

"Phew, choke people often, Xi?"

"Roxas!" Xion gave him a pouty face. She knew that he hated to see her sad or upset.

"Xi, c'mon. I'm just kidding." Xion tuned away. "Xion..."

"What?!" Xion asked, a little too harshly. She continued not to face him. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Xi-Xi~" He cooed. Xion tried to keep a strait face but started giggling.

"You are so lucky I love you." She told the blonde.

"Um, guys? Can you two put that on hold for the time being? Someone else is here." Sora interrupted the couple.

"Huh? Who are you all?" Asked a bright orange-haired, 15-year-old boy.

"Whose asking?" Sora asked.

"Ichigo Kurasaki, that's who."

"I'm Sora Skye, Keyblade master. These two are Roxas Uchiyama and Xion Uchida, Keyblade weilders." Sora told him.

"Keyblade master? The hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It means that I have complete mastery in using the Keyblade." Sora explained.

"So, what's a Keyblade?"

"Wait, you don't know about the Keyblade?" Xion asked.

"Xi, not everyone knows about Keyblades." Roxas told his girlfriend.

"He's right, Xion. There were a lot of people on my first journey who had never heard of the Keyblade." Sora said to her.

"Um, hello? Still waiting for an answer." Ichigo was getting impatient.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Sora gave him one of his signature grins. "Here, this is a Keyblade." With that, Sora summoned his Kingdom Key.

"What the- How the hell did you do that?!" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"Well, I... umm... good question, how _do_ I do that? Roxas?" Sora turned to the blonde.

"Dude, I got nothing."

"Xion?"

"Same thing, Sora." The girl said.

"Ugh, where's King Mickey when I need him..."

"Who?" Ichigo asked.

"No one." Sora said.

Suddenly a girl who had dark hair like Xion's, but with purple eyes ran up in a blue dress.

"Ichigo, Hollow alert." She said.

"What? On it!" Ichigo grabbed a badge on his belt and suddenly collapsed, only to have a _second_ Ichigo standing in the first's place. However, this Ichigo was in a black robe with a giant sword the size of his body wrapped in cloth on his back.

"WHAT THE- You know what, never mind. I've seen wierder. Anything we can do to help?" Sora asked.

"No! Get to safety, you have no idea what your dealing with." The girl told them.

"I highly doubt that." Xion said.

"Look, I don't have time for-" She didn't get to finish because a giant dinosaur looking monster with a hole in it's chest crashed through a near by building. The creature look right at them with glowing yellow eyes and a face that looked like a skull.

"Great," Ichigo said. "That's the third skyscraper this week. ZANGETSU!" The carrot-topped teen grabbed the sword on his back, the cloth unwrapping.

"Bwah ha ha ha ha!" Sora broke out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?!" The purple-eyed girl asked. "That thing can kill you!"

"_That's_ the big, bad monster? I've beaten creatures bigger than that when I was _10_!"

"You did _what_?!" Ichigo asked, astonished.

"Watch." Sora ran at the Hollow with his Keyblade. He jumped high in the air and slashed it on the head. The hollow disintegrated instantly.

"What the hell?! Rukia, did he-" Ichigo started.

"No, it was as if his Keyblade was a Zonpakutō... but I don't know how that's possible..." Sora landed in front of them.

"So your Rukia, huh?"

"Yes. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, squad 13 of the 13 court guard squads."

"And I'm Ichigo Kurasaki, substitute Soul Reaper."

"Ok, I bite." Roxas said. "What's a Soul Reaper?"

"Soul Reapers," Rukia started. "Are an organization of people in the Soul Society who come to the world of the living to pass on spirits and destroy creatures like the one you just saw, called Hollows. The only people who can see these and the Soul Reapers are fellow Soul Reapers and other spirits."

"Wait, so does that mean... we're dead?!" Xion screamed.

"No, there is a very rare number of people who are alive can see spirits. Ichigo and his friends are a few who have this ability." Rukia explained.

"So your not dead, Ichigo?" Xion asked.

"Well, technically no. However, right now I'm in spirit form. Basicly, I'm outside my body without having to be dead." Ichigo said.

"Huh..."

"Well I don't get it." Roxas said.

"Don't sweat it, Roxas." Sora told the blonde. "Just don't worry 'bout it and you'll be fine!" He grinned.

"Yeah, ok, Sora."

"Well, now that we're done with introductions, let's head back to my place for a bit." Ichigo said.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked.

"So that we figure out where you came from."

* * *

**~At Ichigo's house~**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you two are _from_ Sora?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah." Roxas said. He took hold of Xion's hand.

"And you, Sora," He turned to face the boy. "You went on a journey to find your two best friends after your home was consumed by darkness, and along the way your memories were rewritten by an girl named Naminé. This caused the creation of Roxas and Xion."

"Almost." Sora said.

"What happened was that the group Roxas and I worked for, Organization XIII, used Roxas' power to create me... I shouldn't even exist..." Xion said.

"Xion! I refuse to believe that!" Roxas said.

"But its true!"

"Xion..." Roxas put his arm around his best friend. "You _do_ exist. End of story."

"So how did you all get here?' Rukia asked.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out." Sora said.

"Hmm..." Ichigo started thinking.

"What's up, Ichigo?"

"I was just thinking... Rukia, that shift in the spiritual pressure of Karakura Town a few weeks ago, could that have been the cause of this?"

"Wow, Ichigo, I'm surprised you noticed that." Rukia said.

"Well, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that your usually not very good at detecting spiritual pressure."

"So?! That doesn't mean I can't!"

"I never said you couldn't!"

"Shuddup, you meant it!"

"Um, does this happen often?" Xion asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry guys."

"So why did you say 'Zan get you' or whatever when you drew your sword?" Roxas asked.

"Zangetsu is the name of my Zonpakutō. It means 'Moon Slasher'."

"Wait, your sword has a name?" Sora asked.

"All Zonpakutōs have names. One of my best friends, Renji Abarai, has a Zonpakuto named Zabimaru or 'Snake Head'."

"Red haired bastard..." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ichigo!" Rukia promptly hit the teen in the head at the comment.

"um, OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Roxas said.

While the two Soul Reapers argued, Sora and his friends tried to digest all the information the had just received.

"Well when you compare anyone to Kenpachi Zaraki they look like an angel!" Ichigo yelled.

* * *

"Huh? Something wrong, Kenny?" A small, pink haired girl asked the squad 11 capitan.

"I think someone just referred to me as a bad guy. It had better not have been Ichigo, else that kid's in trouble next time he visits..." The eye-patched man told his lieutenant.

"Whatever you say, Kenny."

* * *

"Um, excuse me, am I interrupting?" A teenager with dark blue hair and glasses asked. Ichigo stopped his argument with Rukia.

"Huh? Uryū? Why are you here?" he asked the boy.

"Its Orihime."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! And yes, it just had to be Orihime. Well tell me what you guys think! I will hopefully be getting back to AMSND KH soon (maybe ~.~) Another thing! (And this might sound REALLY weird) I have a (completely insane) idea to start a manga, but can't draw 2 cents worth (2 cent would be WAY over priced, T^T) So if by some FREAK chance someone reading this wants to help me out (Number one, THANK YOU) and number two, contact me via PM. (Please don't put it as a review if at all possible) Thanks to everyone who reads my fics! You guys rock! Til next time, see ya!**


End file.
